Archive:2010/06/29
BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Hi) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hi.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Enters the Appearance...I suppose?* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hold on.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (*Picking up from where I left off...*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Victorious drops out of hyperspace over BlyDonia*? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Sure, why not?* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *It comms BlyDonia* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Is currently walking through the hallways of this unknown ship to the airlock, so I can get off. The Squad Leader is with me, as well as a soldier* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: *answers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: Ah. Hello. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: Hello. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: What is the nature of your visit, please. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: We are here to check up on things, see if there's anything we can do, at all. And also confirm the next CDC meeting date. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: The next CDC Meeting isn't for awhile. The Yulairian Scientists are supposed to be speaking with us about the Galactic Wide Cloak. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Arrives in the original large room where the airlock is* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: ... The... Um. "Scientists" are not working on. Rather a special division... Team, if you will. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Meanwhile, the soldier is gone* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: Where the hell did Yaan go? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: Ah, I see. Special Ops, then? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: You could say that. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: We have a division like that. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: They'll hopefully be in touch at the next meeting. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The door to the left opens up*] BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): http://www.entertainmentearth.com/images/%5CAUTOIMAGES%5CNC60830lg.jpg {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: But, is there anything we can do for BlyDonia to assist them in any way? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *steps through, he has a white cloth over his mouth* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: Not particularly. Promise to keep this top secrert? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: Yes, yes. Sure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: If there's nothing else... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: We've dispatched the BDN Inquisitive on a mission outside the Appearance, far outside. They're investigating skimishes that have been reported by our Expeditionary Ships. Apparently, these skirmishes are getting closer and closer {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (WB) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ty.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: Hm. That's not good. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: Indeed. This is why we dispatched Captain Talan {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: Well, let's hope the good Captain can find out what's happening. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: Yes. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The figure with the white robes cloth over his mouth and chin steps into the room, he has a bloody Katana out* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Door Control, open immediately! BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The door opens, as the figure slowly advances* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: Go Sir, I'll hold him off! BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The Squad Leader charges, as Cpt. Talan jumps through* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *There is a scream, and what happens to the SL is not visable. The Figure then advances on the door* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): BDSCOM: Anything else? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: I don't think so. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Can' BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The figure sticks his arm in after Talan, however, the door closes on it, severing the arm* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Can't get over how epic the National Treasure soundtrack is*) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *On Comm* DISCONNECT! BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The ship disconnects away from the Inquisitive* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The Inquisitive then zooms away from the ship* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm gonna be AFK for a few mins.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (okay) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Er..) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Well.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (AFK.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'll be back.) <(441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90) (Admin) has entered the room> (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): (Hi.) <(441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90) has left the room> Category:Chatlog